The Full Toy Story
by Ellis97
Summary: In honor of Toy Story 4, I have decided to a full recapitulation through the entire Toy Story saga from all the way to pre-Toy Story to the events of Toy Story That Time Forgot. Get ready to relive the adventures of Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and all of their playroom friends!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Well folks, in light of the new Toy Story film coming out next month, I've decided to do my biggest story yet, doing a full recapitulation of the entire Toy Story, from beginning to end! I"m talking about the full story before, between and after the films.**

**I have grown up with the entire Toy Story saga and I figure, why not retell that whole saga?**

* * *

Our story begins in the 1950s, the time of many important things, such as Dr. King's civil rights career, leather jackets, the spawn of Archie Comics, Elvis dominating rock music, and the greatest phenomenon of that decade, the popular TV show called, "Woody's Roundup", a show spawned from the popular chocolate, sugar-frosted cereal known as, "Cowboy Crunchies." It had been one of the most popular shows of the era, along with _Captain Platypus, Dinky Doodle's Playhouse_, and_ Rococo the Clown_.

The show starred a brave cowboy called Sheriff Woody Pride, his sister Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl, their trusty brown steed Bullseye, a talking cactus named Senorita Cactus, and Stinky Pete the Old Prospector. Together, they would go all over their western gulch stopping bad guys, helping critters, and saving lives from burning buildings. Tons of merchandise was released, but their biggest pieces of all would be the dolls of their four main characters.

However, one particular kid really loved the show and his name was Andy Davis. He always loved to see the show and wanted to have adventures just like Woody and his roundup gang. He and his folks didn't have much, but they were happy with each other.

"I love Woody's Roundup!" He said one day while playing with his two favorite toys, Slinky Dog and Mr. Potato Head. "Don't you guys?"

He touched his toys and nodded their heads.

"I wish we could have adventures with Sheriff Woody too." Andy sighed. "Wouldn't it be great to fight bandits and be quick on the draw? Man, if only..."

Sadly, before the show could receive it's proper conclusion or mass produce the character dolls, it got cancelled when Sputnik was first launched, leaving the show in a cliffhanger. Even though it got cancelled, Andy still watched reruns of the show every single day and the already-produced Jessie, Bullseye and Prospector dolls were released to several dime stores.

* * *

A few days later on Andy's birthday, he had a party with his friends, cake, and presents.

"Happy birthday to Andy, happy birthday to you..." sang his parents and friends. "And many more!"

Andy blew out the candles on his birthday cake.

"Alright, who wants presents?" said Andy's mother.

"I do!" Andy raised his hand. "I do!"

"Good, cause I think you'll love this one." said Andy's mom.

Andy's dad then handed a rectangular-shaped box wrapped in shiny paper and ribbons to his son.

"Here you go, son!" He exclaimed.

"I wonder what it is?" Andy wondered as he tore open the box to see what was inside.

It was none other than an actual Sheriff Woody doll.

"Oh my God! It's an actual Sheriff Woody doll!" Andy gasped. "How'd you get this?"

"It was." Andy's dad explained. "But luckily, I have a close personal friend of mine who works at the Cowboy Crunchies company and when they were getting rid of the old stuff, he came across this Sheriff Woody doll. It's a prototype, but they went out of business before they could release it to the mass market."

"So, this is the only Woody in existence?" Andy asked.

"Yep." Andy's mom nodded. "You're only kid in the whole world to own one, so you have to take extra good care of him. Do you think you can do that?"

"Of course I will, mom!" Andy gave a thumbs up. "Woody and I are gonna be best pals!"

After the birthday party, Andy then wrote his name at the bottom of Woody's left boot and took him to his room to meet the other toys.

"Hey Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, meet our new friend, Sheriff Woody!" said Andy. "He's going to be our protector and stop bandits from stealing every toy in the playroom!"

"Andy! Come downstairs and do the dishes!" shouted Andy's mom.

"Coming mom." Andy sighed. "See ya later guys."

Just as soon as Andy left, the three toys came to life.

"Hey howdy hey." Woody said to Potato Head and Slinky. "My name is Woody and it's an honor to be part of your playroom. That's all I wanted to say."

"Well I'm Slinky and this here's Mr. Potato Head." Slinky introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Slinky." Woody shook Slinky's paw. "And my much obliged to you, Mr. Potato Head."

"Hey! Just because you're the new toy on the block, doesn't mean I have to like ya." Potato Head said rudely. "After all, Slinky and I have been here longer than you ever could."

"No need to be hostile, Potato Head." said Slinky. "We're all friends here and we must welcome our newest member here with open arms."

"Whatever." Potato Head rolled his eyes. "All I know is that you'd better not get cocky."

"Don't listen to him, Woody." Slinky smiled. "Come on Woody, let's go play some checkers."

"Sounds like fun." Woody said as the two set up the checkerboard.

Potato Head rolled his eyes, "That cowboy think he's so great. Andy put his name under my shoes and I'm not complaining..."

It was such a happy time. In no time at all, Woody became Andy's favorite toy and the new leader of the playroom. They had so much fun together, until one day, something terrible happened.

* * *

Several months later, Andy had caught a rare illness known as polio (which at the time, did not have a vaccine) and he lost the use of his legs. His parents called the doctors over and they did some tests on him.

"Well Mr and Mrs. Davis, I'm afraid that this is very serious." said the doctor. "Andy will have to be taken to a special hospital and we can't risk the disease spreading, so you'll have to destroy his stuff."

"What?" Andy's father gasped. "But...Andy will be crushed. He loves his stuff."

"I know, but it's the only way we can stop anyone else from getting the disease." said the doctor.

"Okay, we will." Andy's dad finally gave in.

Little did they know that Andy was overhearing them at that very moment. He had to think of something quick, so he grabbed Woody, Slinky, and Potato Head, cleaned them, and crawled upstairs to the attic.

They got upstairs to the attic, where Andy found an empty chest big enough for all three of his favorite toys to fit inside. He put them inside one by one.

"Okay guys, you're gonna have to stay in here." Andy sadly told his toys. "Listen Sheriff Woody, I have to go away, I have to go to a hospital far away. I promise I'll come back for you...you've got to sleep for a long time, like the longest deepest sleep you've ever had. Look after Mr. Potato Head and Slinky. Remember, I love you guys very much."

The three toys stared at their owner. They were frozen, but they were tearing up on the inside. They took one last look at their owner before he closed the chest and locked the hatch.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well folks, we're off to a pretty big start. Stay tuned in the coming days or weeks for more chapters where we are slowly introduced to the rest of the toys! **


	2. Like Father, Like Son

Eventually, Andy recovered from his fatal disease, but he never went back for his toys.

Twenty years later, he met the lovely Emily Stanton, The two met and they fell deeply in love. They got married and had a little boy named, Andy Jr.

One day when Andy was four, they had a family meeting.

"Junior, we have a special announcement for you." said Andy Sr.

"What is it?" asked Andy Jr.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" asked Emily.

"What's the good news, daddy?" asked Andy Jr.

"Did you notice how your mother has been acting all moody and hungry, son?" asked Senior.

"Sure." Junior nodded. "Why?"

"Well, we went to the doctor this morning while you were at your aunt's, and we just found out that we are going to have a baby!" Senior replied. "You're going to be a big brother!"

"Hooray!" Andy Jr cheered. "But what's the bad news?"

Andy Sr and Emily looked at each other sadly, then decided to tell Andy Jr the bad news.

"The bad news is that your father is suffering from a deadly virus called, Post-Polio." Emily said sadly. "We have to move into your grandparents' old home so he can survive a little longer."

"Okay..." Andy Jr sadly said.

* * *

Soon enough, the Davis family moved into Andy Sr's old house and settled into their old-new home.

"Okay son, here's our new home." said Andy Sr.

"Oh boy! It looks real neat, dad." said Andy Jr.

"Now go upstairs and unload your toys." said Emily.

"Sure mom!" said Andy Jr.

Andy Jr ran upstairs to his new bedroom, where his toys were still packed away in boxes. He then proceeded to unpack them.

"Come on out guys!" said Andy Jr. "Welcome to our new home!"

Andy took out his toys one-by-one. There was a plastic piggy bank, a green dinosaur, a robot, a snake, and so much more.

"We're gonna have so much fun here." said Andy Jr.

* * *

Over the past few months, the Davis family started to get settled into their new home and started to prepare for the new baby.

On one particular day, they went over to the baby store and looked for furniture for the baby's nursery.

"Junior, why don't you go look for a nice lamp for your new little sister while your mother and I look for a nice crib?" suggested Andy Sr.

"Sure, dad." said Andy Jr.

Andy Jr. went over to the lamps and saw a Bo Peep lamp. "Mom! Dad! Look! Let's get this one!"

Andy Sr and Emily walked over to Andy Jr and saw the Bo Peep.

"Great idea, Andy." said Emily. "She's gonna love this."

The Davis family bought the Bo Peep lamp and put it right beside the baby's new crib.

Unfortunately, that did not mean Andy Sr. managed to live much longer. Around a few weeks before Andy's new baby sister was to be born, Andy Sr's Post-Polio had kicked in and he was sent to his bed, where he was living his final hours.

While he was laying down in his bed, Andy Jr and Emily were talking with the doctors about Andy Sr's condition.

"Just give us the news, doctor." Emily said as he held Andy Jr.

"Do you want me to give it to you straight?" asked the doctor.

"Bend it a little?" Emily timidly squeaked.

"I'm sorry..." the doctor sadly replied. "You can go see him."

The two walked into Andy Sr's room and were ready to say their final goodbyes.

"Emily, please come over here..." Andy Sr said hoarsely.

"Andy..." Emily's eyes started to tear up as she held her husband's hand for her life.

"I just want you to know that...you've always brightened up my day and you've always been the love of my life..." Andy Sr said was tears in his eyes. "I love you..."

Emily sobbed and kissed her husband one last time.

"Junior..." Andy Sr reached for his son.

"I don't want you to go, daddy..." Andy Jr started crying.

"There's nothing I can do, this is how it has to be..." Andy Sr said with his dying breath. "Which is why I want to give you this..."

Andy Sr handed his son some sort of key.

"A key?" asked Andy Jr.

"Go upstairs to the attic and bring down a green chest." said Andy Sr. "Hurry."

Andy Jr rushed upstairs to the attic and found the green chest. He hurried back downstairs to ask his father what was in the chest, but by the time he came downstairs, it was already too late. Andy Sr has succumbed to his childhood illness, leaving the two surviving Davis family members to grieve on their own. They were so broken up about their loss that they completely forgot about the chest.

* * *

Just around two days after the funeral, Andy Jr sat in his room, trying to cope with his loss by playing with his toys. Just then, he saw the green chest that his dad gave him. He looked at the key and walked right over to open the chest.

Using the key, Andy Jr opened up the chest and saw his father's three favorite childhood toys; Sheriff Woody, Slinky Dog, and Mr. Potato Head. He picked up the Woody doll and pulled his string.

"Yee haw!" said the Woody doll. "Giddy up partner! Sheriff Woody is in town!"

Andy Jr chuckled and pulled Woody's string again, "There's a snake in my boot!"

Andy Jr saw why his father loved this doll, so he decided to outside and play with him for a while. He took Potato Head and Slinky with him. The three toys didn't know that their original owner was dead, they thought Andy Jr was Andy Sr.

"Well guys, looks like Andy is all better." Woody said as soon as Andy went to tell his mom about his discovery.

"He looks so healthy!" Slinky agreed. "Guess all that resting really paid off."

"I wonder how long we were in that box?" Potato Head wondered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well folks, like father, like son. We now know the origin of Andy's dad and house! Stay tuned for the next chapter when Woody, Slinky, and Potato Head meet the other toys. **


	3. Meet the Toys

Back in Andy's bedroom, the other toys were all looking out the window and saw Woody, Potato Head, and Slinky.

"Holy smokes, look at those toys!" said Hamm the Piggy Bank.

Rex the Dinosaur climbed up the window ledge, "Oh! Let me see! Let me see!"

The green dinosaur accidentally knocked the piggy bank down.

"Hey watch it!" said Hamm.

"Sorry Hamm." said Rex. "It's just that I get so nervous when there are newcomers. I don't want to be replaced by any toy."

Bo Peep got off of Molly's lamp and walked over to the window ledge to see what was going on, "Okay boys, I need to take a look at these so-called, 'toys.' Anybody seen Lenny?"

"Right here, Bo!" said a wind-up pair of blue binoculars with eyes.

Bo picked up Lenny and looked out the window.

"What do you see, Bo?" asked Hamm.

Bo looked through the binoculars, "Let's see...it appears there's a Mr. Potato Head and he seems to be a bit of a acerbic type of guy."

"Looks like I found myself a wisecracking partner." Hamm remarked.

Bo continued looking, "And let's also see...there's a Slinky Dog."

"That's quite a stretch, ain't it?" Hamm chuckled.

"Anyone else?" asked Rex.

Bo looked, "There seems to be a cowboy. A really vintage looking cowboy."

"That's an auction on eBay waiting to happen." Hamm remarked.

"Let's go check them out." said Bo.

* * *

The three of them walked out of the house and into the backyard, where they saw Woody, Potato Head, and Slinky in the sandbox.

"Hey you three!" said Bo. "Over here!"

The three vintage toys turned around and saw Hamm, Bo, and Rex.

"Oh hey." said Woody. "Didn't you see you there."

Bo then helped the toys out with her Shepard cane.

"I don't think we've ever met." Woody chuckled nervously. "My name is Sheriff Woody and these are my friends."

"Slinky Dog, pleasure to meet ya." Slinky said kindly.

"Mr. Potato Head." Potato Head tipped his hat.

"It's real nice to meet you, Sheriff Woody." Bo shook Woody's hand. "I'm Bo Peep."

"Like from the nursery rhyme!" Woody exclaimed.

"Yeah, like from the nursery rhyme." Bo giggled. "This is Hamm and Rex."

"Oh I'm so glad you're not dinosaurs!" Rex ran over to Woody and rapidly shook his hand.

When Rex turned to shake Slinky's hand, he accidentally knocked Potato Head's face parts down with his long tail.

"Hey watch it, pal!" Potato Head rudely said.

"Oh sorry..." Rex said timidly.

"Don't worry, that happens to me all the time." Hamm said as he helped Potato Head reattach his arms.

"Thanks, pal." Potato Head put his nose back on.

"No problem." said Hamm. "Name's Hamm by the way."

"Mr. Potato Head." Potato Head shook Hamm's hoof. "So, you like cards?"

"Sure." Hamm said. "Come on, let's go inside and play."

"Hey Slinky, you wanna see my roaring?" asked Rex.

"Sure Rex." said Slinky.

While Slinky and Potato Head were getting acquainted with Rex and Hamm, Woody and Bo were conversing with one another.

"So, you're a cowboy, huh?" Bo asked in a flirty manner.

"Yeah, I am." Woody chuckled.

"Wow, I'm a shepherdess." said Bo.

"A shepherdess, huh? You mean you wrangle sheep?" Woody said, intrigued.

"Sure, I always make sure my sheep are with me at all times." Bo said as he pet her sheeps' three heads.

The six toys continued talking and getting to know each other. They knew they were going to get along great.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well folks, we now have met Rex, Bo, and Hamm, it looks like Woody, Slinky, and Potato Head's adventures with Andy Jr are just beginning. They've got a long way to go! Stay tuned!**


	4. Birthday Moving

Over the next year or so, Woody became Andy's favorite toy and not a day would go by without Woody being played with.

One day, Andy took Woody downstairs for a family meeting.

"So mom, did you want to see us?" Andy asked Mrs. Davis.

"Yes Andy." said Emily. "Well, I just received a new job opportunity and we need to move closer to my new workplace."

"Move where?" asked Andy.

"To another neighborhood." Emily said. "Don't worry, it won't be so bad."

"It won't?" asked Andy.

"Nope." Emily shook her head. "It's gonna be great. There's more room around to play and you can be closer to your friends."

"Gee, that doesn't sound so bad." said Andy.

"And best of all, you'll get a bedroom of your own." Emily finished. "Molly won't have to stay in your room anymore."

"Wow! That's great!" Andy exclaimed.

"I'm glad you think so, cause in a couple of weeks, we'll be in our new house." said Emily. "Now come with me to get some boxes and change of address forms."

"Okay mom, I'm just gonna put Woody upstairs." Andy said as he ran upstairs and put Woody on his bed. "Guess what Woody? We are gonna move to a bigger house! Isn't that exciting? Well, I'd better get going. See you later."

As soon as Andy left, Woody unfroze and his mind was boggled.

"Holy Toledo! We're moving?" He thought to himself. "I'd better alert everyone!"

Woody jumped off of the bed and walked over to Slinky.

"Slinky! Slinky! I need you to gather everyone up for a staff meeting, please." Woody told the dog. "It's quite urgent."

"Sure thing, Woody." said Slinky. "Alright everyone! Time for a staff meeting!"

The toys all gathered up for their staff meeting in front of Andy's bookshelf. Woody was standing up on a Kinect drum as a podium.

"Here you go, Woody!" said Microphone Mike, some sort of speaker thing.

"Thanks Mike." Woody then spoke into the the mike. "Okay everyone, I have called this meeting to order."

"What? Had Andy finally met a girl?" Potato Head chuckled.

"No, I was just with Andy's mom and it turns out we are moving to a new house." said Woody.

The toys all gasped in horror.

"What do you mean we're moving?" Rex gasped. "I thought this place was enough!"

"Yeah, I have to agree with Rex." Hamm said. "What's going on down there? Did his mom win the lottery?"

"Well it seems that she received a new promotion and we need a bigger place so she can have a home office." Woody said. "Besides, Molly will have her own bedroom. We won't have to put up with her constant screaming and whining at night anymore. Well, not as such."

"Now that's something I like to hear." Potato Head deadpanned.

"Okay, now to make sure none of us get lost, we are using the buddy system." Woody continued.

"Could you please elaborate more, please?" asked Rocky.

"Well, everyone has to pick someone to stay with during the move, that way, we can all make sure nobody gets left behind." Woody said. "Now everybody had better pick one soon."

"I think Woody is letting this leadership thing get to his head." Potato Head whispered to Hamm.

"You said it, spud." Hamm nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Davis' were in town gathering up some supplies for moving. While Emily was carrying some boxes and packing material, Andy was reading some sort of comic book.

"Andy, would you mind giving me a hand?" Emily grunted as she carried some packages of packing peanuts.

"Sorry mom." said Andy. "But this comic book is so amazing! I mean, I can't read the words too well, but it's all about this space hero who fights evil."

"Well that's real great honey, but we really need to hurry up so we're ready to move next month." Emily said. "Which also happens to be the month of your birthday."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot!" Andy said as he helped get the packing peanuts into the trunk.

"And I was thinking that maybe we could have the birthday party before we move." Emily added. "I mean, I don't want you and your friends to party in a house where he have just moved into, so I believe having your party a week early would be easier."

"Cool!" Andy jumped for joy. "I can't wait! I'm gonna tell my friends!"

As Andy ran into the car, he accidentally dropped his comic book. Emily picked it up and saw the cover.

"Buzz Lightyear of Star Command..." She read the title. "Hmmm..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well gang, looks like Andy's birthday is going to happen a little prematurely and the toys are in for a pretty big surprise! Stay tuned!**

**Also, don't listen to those people complaining about the minor things about the new movie. They don't know what they're talking about. Watch regardless! **


	5. A Moving Experience

Back at Andy's house, Woody and Slinky were playing checkers together, discussing the upcoming move.

"So Woody, what do you think about this decision to move?" asked Slinky.

"Honestly Slink, I'm not sure." Woody said as he moved a checker. "I mean, Andy's birthday is coming up and most of our old friends are gone. I don't know what happened to them before we got into that chest."

"Well I think this could be a great thing, if you ask me." said Slinky. "After all, Andy is five years old and he's going to need a lot more running room growing up. So will Molly. Plus, Potato Head won't have to worry about being drooled on anymore."

"I heard that!" said Potato Head as he read the paper.

Woody and Slinky both laughed as they continued to play checkers together.

"So Slinky, have you picked a moving buddy yet?" asked Woody.

"Not yet, Woody." Slinky shook his head. "After all, it is quite difficult."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Davis family went over to Sunnyside Daycare to drop Andy off.

"Hey Emily!" said the receptionist, Mrs. Anderson.

"Hey Mrs. Anderson!" said Emily. "I'm just dropping Andy off for the day. Okay Andy, go run along and play with your friends."

"Bye mommy." Andy said as he ran over to join his friends in the classroom.

"Boy, Andy sure is getting bigger." said Mrs. Anderson.

"Yeah, and guess what? We're moving in a couple of weeks." Emily added.

"No way!" Mrs. Anderson gasped.

"Yeah, since Andy's dad passed away and Molly was born, I figured we needed more running room and a better neighborhood with more kids for them to play with." Emily explained.

"So, what have you decided to get Andy for his birthday?" asked Mrs. Anderson.

"Well, Andy sure is getting into this new space hero." Emily showed Mrs. Anderson Andy's new comic book. "He's been looking at the pictures all day."

"Ooh, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command." Mrs. Anderson looked at the comic. "That guy has quickly become the most popular superhero in the world. I heard they are making tons of Star Command merchandise and a TV series, too."

"Really?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think Andy would love a Buzz Lightyear action figure for his birthday." Mrs. Anderson suggested. "I mean, they glow-in-the-dark, they have wings, they have voice simulators with thousands of sayings, helmets that come on and off, and so much more."

"Boy, sounds pretty cool." said Emily. "Andy will love me for buying that."

"Him and a billion other kids." Mrs. Anderson laughed. "All the kids in the school are talking about it."

* * *

Back at the house, the other toys were discussing Andy's birthday party while Slinky and Woody were continuing with their checkers game.

"You know guys, I'm really worried." Rex said nervously.

"Why Rex?" asked Bo.

"Well, I'm afraid that Andy might get a bigger and better dinosaur than me." Rex confessed. "I mean, I'm just a cheap plastic toy. What if he buys one made from better material and one that has actual features?"

"Then you're out of a playtime." Potato Head laughed.

"Good one, old spuddy." Hamm winked.

"Thanks pork-o." Potato Head fist bumped Hamm.

"Guys, you shouldn't antagonize Rex like that!" Bo lectured them. "He's afraid he'll be replaced with a better toy. Nobody likes to be replaced."

"Easy for you to say, you're not Andy's toy!" Hamm retorted. "In fact, you're not even a toy at all! You're just a lamp figurine!"

"You can learn a lot from a lamp figurine." Bo deadpanned.

"Whatever." Potato Head rolled his eyes, then looked at Woody playing checkers. "All I know is that a certain cowboy had better be ready for some rejection."

"Woody? What do you mean, Potato Head?" asked Rex.

"Just look at him and his little smirk when Andy is playing with him." Potato Head glared at Woody. "Always bragging about being the favorite. It's been that way since kindergarten."

"I think you're taking it a little too personally, Potato." said Bo. "Andy loves us all and Woody knows that."

"We'll see about that..." Potato Head mumbled.

Just then, there was someone laughing from next door.

"Oh dear..." Bo gulped. "Looks like Sid Phillips is up to no good again."

The toys peeked through the fence and saw a 13-year-old boy strapping a doll to some sort of firework-type device.

"Looks like you're ready to go into space, little missy." He laughed at the doll.

"SID STOP!" Sid's little sister, Hannah screamed. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Oh God, I can't watch this." Rex quivered.

"And counting..." Sid lit a match. "Ten, nine, eight..."

"SID!" Sid and Hannah's mother shouted. "Time to go to summer camp!"

"Not now mom, I'm busy here!" Sid shouted back.

"The bus is gonna leave any minute, now come on!" said Mrs. Phillips.

"Fine..." Sid sighed as he grabbed his suitcase and went to the bus.

"Oh Sally! You're safe!" Hannah grabbed her doll and hugged it. "Come on, let's get this rocket off of you."

Andy's toys sighed of relief.

"Boy, that kid sure has serious issues." Mr. Potato Head remarked.

"Amen, Potato." Hamm agreed.

* * *

A couple hours later, Andy, Molly, and their mom were driving to the store.

"So Andy, are you looking forward to your birthday?" asked Emily.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be seven years old!" Andy exclaimed.

"True, but that will also mean that you won't be able to go to daycare anymore." Emily added. "You're gonna be a big kid!"

"Wow! I can't wait to be a big kid!" Andy cheered. "You hear that, Molly?"

"Ba-ba." Molly babbled and clapped.

"You know Andy, I know your birthday is the week after we move, but I think we should have your party a week early." said Emily.

"NO WAY!" Andy gasped.

"Way." Emily nodded. "We have a lot of stuff to unpack by the time we get to our new house and I don't wanna have a bunch of people over after we get settled."

"Thanks mom! You're the best!" Andy got up from his car seat and kissed Emily on the lips.

"ANDY! GET BACK IN YOUR SEAT!" Emily screamed.

The Davis' nearly crashed into a car and turned around just at the last minute, narrowly avoiding certain doom.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**You thought this story was over, but I'm still dedicated to it. Also, be sure to get the new Toy Story 4 DVD coming soon! Stay tuned for more updates. **


End file.
